


If I just lay here (would you lie with me and just forget the world?)

by whereeverread



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Quentin Lance's Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereeverread/pseuds/whereeverread
Summary: Sara returns from Star City in wake of her father’s death and turns to her trusty collection of whiskey for comfort.





	If I just lay here (would you lie with me and just forget the world?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction... actually, the first non-school related thing I have ever written. I love Sara Lance so much, hopefully this does her some justice. Let me know what you think. There may be more...

Sara walked down the halls of the Waverider as she headed to her office. She had just returned from Star City in wake of her father’s death.

She left following the funeral, no longer finding comfort in the city that she once called home. 

The air was too still, there was no laugher and no happiness. 

It was now the city that her father and beloved sister had both died in. 

Her various friends sent their condolences, but it did nothing to numb the pain that was growing in her chest. She needed a drink. She needed to let go. She needed to get out of her own head. 

Sara now sat on the lounge chair in the corner of the office. It was cosy enough and with partnered with the bottle of whiskey she had, it provided her with some much needed security. 

It was late aboard the Waverider and Sara took advantage of the fact that she knew nobody else was awake on the ship. She could drink without the unnecessary judgements of her teammates.

She knew that if they were awake they be bursting with questions about her sudden visit to Star city, wanting to know the latest details about their family and friends at home, but Sara was unsure how she would respond to their questions. 

She couldn’t break down in front of them, she couldn’t show them her true weakness, not really. She would need to put a brave face on, and that was something that at this moment on time she didn’t believe herself capable of doing such as task, especially tonight. 

Tomorrow she would try.. she would try and face the great big, terrible world, tomorrow. 

But for now, she pushed back her harmful thoughts and continued to drown her bottle of whiskey.

It wouldn’t be the first time that she had consumed obsessive amount of the substance, but as she put down the empty bottle, moments later, Sara knew that she would consume more than she had in a very long time. 

She would do it in order to forget, even just for a moment, the events that had unfolded in Star City in the past few days. 

——

THE NEXT DAY 

Ray woke up early the following morning to a quiet ship. It was uncommon for him to be the first to wake up. 

It was common knowledge that Sara would begin her day by taking down a few too many mannequins in the Waverider’s gym hours before him and the rest of the crew. However, one this particular morning the sounds of skin to plastic or leather couldn’t be heard. 

It wasn’t until he was part way through breakfast that Ray remembered that Sara had gone back to Star City. When he did, Ray took it upon himself to carry out some of Sara’s captain duties. Ray made his way to the Bridge.

When Ray entered, he found Sara passed out on the stairs of the leading onto the Bridge.

Although, Ray found the sight strange, he thought it better to deal with the situation and ask questions later.

He decided that the best course of action was taking Sara to her quarters. 

——  
Ray bend down to pick her up, but the moment he did so, her eyes snapped open, alert and looking for danger.

He should have expected that reaction from the ex-assassin, but despite knowing her for over three years, the sensitivity while asleep shocked him.

After Ray got over the initial shock of Sara’s sudden awareness, he was able to properly examine her. 

He noticed heavy bruising on her knuckles, the result of her latest plastic victim mostly likely, her tear-stained checks and the great black bags that hang below her eyes. 

She looked exhausted, no more than, that she looked broken. As if finally, she’d had enough and her walls had just come crumbling down. 

She looked small as Ray held her in her arms, a shocking contrast to the fierce leader that he’d come to know and expect. It wasn’t the heart and soul of the Waverider, no that was gone.

Ray was brought away from his thoughts when Sara’s head fell back into his arms. 

Ray contemplated what to do with the ex-assassin that lay in his arms before deciding that taking her back to her quarters was still the best course of action. The bruising could be dealt with later, Sara was clearly too exhausted for anything else..

Ray lifted the ex-assassin and made his way to her quarters. 

When he arrived at Sara’s quarters, he lay Sara down on her unmade bed and tried his best to make her comfortable, but Ray knew that something had changed Sara in her visit to Star City, and he wasn’t sure she was going to come out the other side the same. 

——


End file.
